Information extraction is one of the important operations in automated processing of natural language texts. Extracting information from natural language texts, however, can be complicated by ambiguity, which is a characteristic of natural languages. This, in turn, can require significant resources in order to extract information accurately and in a timely manner. Information extraction can be optimized by implementing extraction rules that identify specific information within those documents.